Aarya Ilúvatar
by Starkindler123
Summary: After the destruction of the one ring everything was running smoothly in middle earth until one faitful day when Mandos received a vushion that the dreaded Morgoth will return very soon and reak havoc on the world but he also saw four candidates who would fight him and one bares a feä which is shockingly similar to Ilúvatar
1. chapter 1

chapter 1

The Woman

It was a warm summer morning in New York and it was like any other day for Maglor,son of Feänor, but on that day a strange woman appeared in the corridor. At first it seemed to Maglor that she looked like any other Indian woman with wheat skin,dark hair and almond eyes; but on closer inspection he realised she possessed great wisdom in her eyes, he saw strength mightier than any shield made by Aulë; and her face bore the light of the stars 'Could she be an elf' Maglor wondered as he stared at her in amazement' No for no elf has ears like the Edain' he though ashe stared at her ears. 'Maybe she is a Maiar, no for no Maiar would come to earth during the age of the dominion of men.'

As Maglor was deep in though the woman approached him and said "Hello, you must be Matthew Melody(Maglor's human name)." Maglor looked up in alarm when he heard her voice. The woman was wearing a traditional Indian dress with a long shawl that reached below her waste and as Maglor studied her closely he realised that she was carrying a baby in her arms.

The baby was a girl about three months old she had wheat skin like the woman almond eyes bow shaped lips but her hair was white which remind Maglor of the purest marble found in Aman and she bire light that surpassed the light of Varda herself

"I am entrusting you with my daughter's care" the woman began "I do not have much time to explain, her name is Aarya. Take good care of her for her fate is woven with yours" saying this the woman handed the baby to Maglor left without a word leaving him in shocked silence.

It took some time for Maglor to regain his composer but by that time the woman had gone. Then looking at the baby he said "Look's like you are mine to care for now little one"

after ssaying this he went into his apartment and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Twist In Destiny

It had been fifteen years since Maglor adopted Aarya; he never knew her birthday so he considered the day she was adopted as her birthday. On her fifteenth birthday they baught an apartment under a comic book store named Comic Maniac in Queens.

Aarya had grown more beautiful. Her snow white hair fell elegantly below her ears, her blue almond eyes were keen and elegent, her wheat skin matched her bow shaped lips and heart shaped face. She looked human but to Maglor, her foster father it was as though she was the most beautiful Ainur that decended from the timeless halls. Aarya worked in the comic book store with her friends Franklin, Max and Jean who went to the same school she did. Franklin's mother, Diana, owned the comic book shop and she loved it when his friends use to help in the shop. Luckly for her they all lived in the same building as well.

"Do you think I should dress as batman or, as Darth Vader for Haloween?"Questioned Max a young boy with strawberry blond hair, pale skin and glasses.

"Definately batman." Replied Jean a young girl with dark skin, thick dark curly hairy and and oval face "He suits you."

"Really Jean?" Asked Max blushing.

"Here they go again Aarya." Whispered Franklin a young boy with pale skin, brown hair and brown eyes; to Aarya who was sitting beside him as they both giggled helplessly.

"Quit the mello drama and just kiss already" said Franklin smurking.

When both Jean and Max glaired at him Aarya decided to change the subject.

"What are you going to dress as Frankline?"Asked Aarya with enthusiasm.

"Who me?" asked Franklin with a sarcastic shock "Luke Skywaker of cource."

"Of cource" Replied Aarya rolling her eyes.

"And who are you going to dress as." asked a melodious voice which reminded Aarya of a hearp. She turned around to see Maglor leaning against a wall and smiling.

"Dad!" Exclaimed Aarya with joy as she ran and embraced him.

"HaHa. You did not answer my question Aarya." said Maglor still smiling "Who are you going to dress as for haloween?"

"As Lady Galadriel dad." exclaimed Aarya.

On hearing this a nostalgic smile touched Maglor's lips as he looked down and meticulisly studued his shoes.

noticing this look Aarya said" Or, I could dress as princess Laya."

Maglor Immidiately looked up and said "No its alright you can derss as Lady Galadriel, if you want."

"No dad."Aarya said with a smile"I changed my mind I want to dress as princess Laya."

"Thats amazing we could be siblings."said Franklin.

"Thats right we could do that." Said Aarya nodding in agreement.

"Ok,then i will keave you guys to talk."Said Maglor as he left.

"So what was that all about?"asked Max looking at Aarya with a confused stare.

"I have no idea." Replied Aarya as perplexed as ever.

"Ya, and why did he react wearedly when you mentioned lady Galadriel?"asked Max.

"Maby her name reminded him of someone from his past." sujested Jean "Aarya he is your father do you have any idea."

"No he never mentioned anything of that sort."said Aarya confidently

"Anyway tomorrow is haloween so we better get prepared for it" said Franklin changing the subject"So see you guys tomorrow night ."

"Ok, see you then" said Aarya as she went upatares to her apartment.

x--x--x

Aarya always loved to walk slowly and casually up the stares. She was thinking about the war of wrath and how Maethros and Maglor had taken the silmerals from Eönwë's camp when all of a sudden when she reached the third floor white energy appeared it seemed to be emitting itself from every thing and this energy was guiding her somewhere.

This energy was no surprise to Aarya for she had seen them ever since she was a little girl and they always helped her when she was in trouble or whenever she needed help.

Aarya like any normal person followed them and they guided her to an apartment in one end of the building.

The white energy went under the door of an apartment at the end of the hall as if telling her that there was something or someone important inside.

Ever curious Aarya rang the door bell. When the door opened a young man steped out.

he looked like he was 29 or 30 years old, he had red streight hair which was neatly cut below the earlobe and a neat fringe completed his bobcut hairstyle. Although he looked young Aarya noticed that his eyes possessed wisdome from experience "Can I help you with anything."said the young man curtiously but not without a little bit of irritation.

"Hi, I am Aarya , I ,ah , live on the fourth floor and I have come to say happy haloween in advance." stuttered Aarya who was surprised to see that the white energy was guid her towards him.

The young man raised an eyebrow and said "Happy.Haloween.In.Advance."

Aarya nodded nervously putting on the best fake smile as she could.

It seemed that the young man would not respond but then he finally said "don't bother me again kid." saying this he walked back into his apartment and slammed the door on Aarya's face.

"What a jirk." whispered Aarya as she walked back to the stairs"No wonder he is alone."

After that Aarya never saw the white energy that day, she reached her apartment, rang the door bell and Maglor let her in. Aarya then began her usual ruteen by helping Maglor perpare dinner he had made it a ruteen for both of them.

Aarya could not help but wonder why would the white energy guide her to that strange man she did not even know him.

"So what's on you your mind Aarya?" asked Maglor smiling. His words caused Aarya to flinch in suprize.

"Oh, it is nothing dad." Replied Aarya.

"I know that look, what are you thinking about." Insisted Maglor.

Aarya was quit for a while then she realized that maglor was still waiting for an answer.

"I just wanted to know who was my mother?" asked Aarya quietly hoping that her lye would work.

This starteled Maglor but then he smiled and said "I hope you don't feel dissapointed when I tell you this but I only remember a glimps of her from the day she delivered you into my care."

They both were quiet after that, they had their dinner in scielence but this time strangely Maglor sang a lullaby to Aarya which reminded her of her childhood when she useto wake up screaming from a nightmare. As these thoughts passed through her head Maglor's singing lulled her to sleep.


End file.
